Because I love you
by HalebPllEzria
Summary: The story about Hanna and Caleb after 7x20. Mostly Haleb but also Ezria, Spoby and Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

 **This is the story about Hanna and Caleb after 7x20**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey baby" I yelled when I walked to our apartament. I was tired and hungry. When Aria and Ezra went to their honeymoon me and the other girls went shopping. My feets hurt and I was just dreaming about hot bath and my bad.

"Hey Hann" Caleb answered. He was sitting on the couch but he stand up when he saw all of my bags "wow, That's a lot of stuff. Hanna, it's really heavy, you shouldn't.."

"It's fine" I tried to calm him down. After we found out that I'm pregnant he treated me like a glass. It was sweet but also annoying sometimes.

"Emily hold it almost all of time. And I drove here. So you have nothing to worry about."

"You told girls, didn't you?" I felt guilty but when I saw his face I knew that he wasn't mad at me. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I was just too excited." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"You know I can't be mad at you."

"I know." I smiled. "I love you Caleb" I said "seriously. You're the Best thing that ever happen to me. You and our little baby" I didn't know why but I started crying.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked nervously .

"Yeah, it's just hormones" I smiled weakly.

"I love you too Hanna. You saved me when I had nothing else to go and I will always love you for that. You and our baby."

He kissed me with passion. I closed my eyes and all I could think about it was the fact that in this moment I was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

„Girls, focus please" Spencer said. We were at the shop with wedding dresses for almost 3 hours and I had enough. Since Toby proposed Spencer was totally off for everything else. It's turned out that „Crazy wedding plan Spencer" was even worse than „no Coffee Spencer".

„Spence. You tried something like 10 dresses. We are tired" Alison said weakly.

„You are tired? I'm the one who need find perfect dress in less than 5 months. I have to look perfect. You guys know better than Anyone that my relationship with Toby never was easy. Starting with Jenna thing and ending at Alex I think I deserve for at least perfect wedding." We had to agree with her.

„Okay" I sighed „ I'll designe one for you"

„Hanna, are you serious?" Sometimes I had a feeling that Spencer was the one who was pregnant. Her mood immediately was changing from angry to panic and to happy. „But you said that you won't working during your pregnancy."

„And I won't, but I can do a little exception for you" I smiled

„I literally love you more than Anyone in this world" She huged me

„Better not tell Toby that" I joked.

„You know what I mean"

„Yeah, I do. But can we go know? I'm hungry" Girls laughed „I'm not joking"

„We know you're not" Emily said „ It's just funny to see you like this. You know from girl who was scared that prison food makes you fat to crazy pregnant girl who eat all the time"

„I'm not crazy" I was trying to defends myself but somehow what Emily said made me smile. I was happy that I found somebody who didn't care how I look. But what was more important I didn't care how I look anymore . I was just happy I finnaly had my own family.

 **Hey guys. I know this chapter is really short but I have a really good idea for this story. i hope you'll like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own pretty little liars**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up and ran to bathroom. Morning sickness was definitely one of the worst aspects of pregnancy. Throwing up reminded me about my bulimia. In those days I hated myself and my body. And right now I felt so powerless. I didn't want to think about my baby that way. But I was just a human. Everybody had their own issues and in the morning I always had this terrible thoughts that I didn't want be pregnant anymore. I felt really guilty about this. Especially when Caleb was doing anything to make me feel better.

„Hey babe" He smiled when he walked to the bathroom „Are you alright?"

„Yes. It's just a morning sickness" I lied. It was a lot more than just a morning sickness. But how could I tell Caleb that sometimes I regreted being pregnant? We both wanted this so badly for so long. It was a miracle. So why I suddenly had a doubts?

„Are you sure you're fine? Maybe you want to it something " He knew that something was wrong .. And I hated lying to him. But I couldn't talk to him about this. Not yet.

„Actually, Em and Ali invited me to their place so I hope you don't mind that I'll eat with them "

„Of course not" He kissed my forehead „Have fun" I almost told him the truth but he was already gone. So I get dresses and walked out of our apartament.

„Em, you don't get it" I cried for almost an hour on her couch. Ali was at work and girls was taking a nap.I was thanking God that nobody except Emily saw my breakdown.

„Hanna, breath" She was trying to calm me down „ Caleb loves you. And he always will"

„You dont understand. We both wanted this for so long. How can I tell him ?"

„Tell him what Hanna? That your just a human? What do you wanna do? You want to kill your baby?"

„What? Of course not"

„So you did nothing wrong. I swear, you're such a drama queen. Especially when you're pregnant"

I suddenly understood that I overreacted. Really overreacted.

„You're right" I said. Em laughed „ You reminded me Ali when she was pregnant. She could cry because the weather was bad. Seriously Han. Go home before Caleb call 911" I still couldn't believe that I made this such a big deal. I just didn't like throwing up. But who did? This pregnancy was making me crazy .

„Thanks Em. I just wasted your time."

„You can always come to me. Even with the most ridiculous thing" I was leaving when we heard girls crying.

„Hann, will you help me?"

„Sure" I smiled. I picked up Grace and Emily took Lily. „Hi Grace. Who just Wake up?" I said with my baby voice. Grace smiled charmingly and I again thought about how stupid I was. I would throw up for the rest of my life if it was nessecery to have a baby. And I would be happy about it.

„Han is that you?" Caleb walked to the room „I was crazy in worried. Why didn't you call me? You didn't pick up your phone and I was afraid that..." He had tears in his eyes and I felt guilty again. I kissed him to shut his mouth „What was that for?" He asked

„I'm sorry I didn't call you. I had to talk to Em."

„Hanna please. Never do that again. You scared me to death"

„I know it was stupid. This morning when I had morning sickness it reminded me about bulimia. And then I felt guilty that I compered our baby to my old issues."

„Hann, you should just told me. It was a big part of your life. A horrible part. If you ever would feel this way again you can come to me. And We'll get threw this. Together."

„I just didn't want you to think that I'll a terrible mother"

„I would never think like that. You're going to be amazing mom" I was so thankful for him. I knew that as long as I have him I'll be alright.

„And your going to be amazing dad. I love you so much" I smiled

„ I love you more" He kissed my nose.

„I don't think That's even possibly." I was going to kiss him when I heard a sound of coming text messege. „I have to read it. Maybe it's one of girls."

But it wasn't one of girls. „ I always warned you that prison food makes you fat but you'll be fat anyway. I hope you'll invited me for baby shower. See you soon. Did you missed me? I did -A"

 **Thanks for reviews. Hope you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own pretty little liars**

 **Chapter 3**

„Guys, I'm telling you this for the last time. It's not a joke. This is serious" After I got A text Caleb called the others. It was 2AM and we still were sitting in our living room trying to understand what happened.

„How can you be so sure Hann?" Spencer as always was trying to explain this text with logic.

„Because I'm sure Spencer" I shouted at her. I was tired and I didn't want to use my energy to convince girls. We all have been there. They should believed me.

„Aria and Ezra will catch the first fly in the morning" Emily said when she ended a phone call with Aria. I felt bad about it. It was Aria and Ezra honeymoon and I didn't want to be the one who ruined that.

„Maybe they shouldn't come back. Maybe I'm overreacted..."

„No Hanna." Caleb „I saw that too. This is for sure real."

„I don't wanna be rude but you're pregnant Hanna and you can overreacted , and Caleb always believe you even if you lie." Spencer never knew when she should stop. If I wasn't sitting on Caleb's lap he would probably punch her.

„Exctacly Spencer." He said „I always believe her. You know why? Because I love her. And I thought that you guys also love each other. I guess I was wrong"

„Caleb, it's okay." I knew that he was trying to protect me but he wasn't right. I knew that they believed me. They just didn't want to believe. And I understood that.

„Hanna. You know we love you" I could see that Spencer felt guilty. „You know we believe you. We just don't wanna addmit it" I saw her face. She was scared. We all were.

„We just don't want to say that loud" Emily whispered

„But we have to." I said. I didn't want to say that either. But if I didn't tell it nobody would. „A's back"

Caleb'

It was 6 AM when we heard a door bell. Aria and Ezra finally arived. Nobody left the room for last 4 hours. Nobody slept except Hanna. She didn't want to go to bedroom so she was sleeping on the couch with her head on my lap.

„Hey" Aria said when she and Ezra walked to the room. „ So what is the big emergency?"

I took Hanna's phone and show them text.

„Is this some kind of a joke?" Aria asked.

„No" I said quickly. I didn't want to convince somebody again. „We don't have a time for that. We have to know what to do"

„How can we know that? It's imposible. It's been 8 years and we still powerless in A games"

„This time is diffrent" I said. „We are all together. Stronger than ever. We can do this." I looked down on Hanna's face. Even when she was sleeping I could see that She was worring. Why the hell somebody would want to hurt her? She was the most amazing and kind person I've ever met. She didn't diserve this. None of girls did. „You need to understand me. I'm not worring about you guys or Hanna even. You got threw this so many times and you can do this again. But Emily – you have children. Aria and Ezra- you want to adopt a baby. Spencer and Toby – you're getting married next Saturday . And Hanna's pregnant. We moved on with our lives. And we don't have to protect us anymore. We have to protect our kids. Our future."

„Caleb's right" Emily said

„Yes, but it doesn't mean that we have to do something about it right now" Spencer said. „We can just wait. Maybe it is a joke, maybe it's not. But we have to wait and see. Quoting Ali „Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away".

I felt that it's not a good idea. But Aria and Emily agreed with Spencer.

„Fine. But if anybody get a text again We'll do something." But we didn't have to wait for long. One second later we heard incoming text's sound.

„ If you ignore it it'll go away? Please, it won't be that easy bitches. -A"

 **I know this chapter sucks. I had trouble with this one but I already write a half of next one and I promise that next chapter will be a lot better . Thanks for reading and reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own pretty little liars**

 **Chapter 4**

„Caleb, come on. You can't be serious"

„I'm very serious." He said. After we're got another text, Caleb literally was watching me 24/7. I knew that he was worried but I needed some space.

„Aria needs me."

„Is it not a little weird that you're the one who go with Aria to the Child care home? I mean, what about Ezra?"

„He's working" I knew that it sounded stupid but Aria wanted to already started this whole adoption thing even when she couldn't be there with Ezra. But she needed support and I decided to be there for her .

„Hanna. You know I don't want to keep you here like you were in Cage. I'm just trying to keep you save." I looked in his eyes and I could see nothing more but clear truth.

„I know that Caleb and I love you for this" I kissed him „I promise I'll be carefull." I knew I won. As always.

„You know that I can't say no to you. When you look at me with these sad pooppy eyes I have to agree" He smiled

„Yeah, I know." I laughed.

„I just don't think that this is a good idea to adopt a baby right now."

„They just want to start a family. You know that feeling." We were trying for a baby for almost a year. And it was awful so I exactly understood Aria. If I was her even world war III wouldn't stop me from this adoption.

„Yeah, I know" He sighed „ Just promise me you'll be carefull. And give me a call when you get there.

„ I will. I love you." I kissed his nose and left the room before he could change his mind.

„Yes Caleb. We've already arived. Everything is alright. I love you too" I said and hang up.

„Wow. When you said that He's crazy about your safety you weren't joking" Aria said. Caleb called me twice when we were in car and once since we got here.

„You don't have to tell me this" I sighed „ I can't blame him but it's a little to much"

„But he weren't always like this. When he started to acting like this?"

„You can start with the day when A.D. kidnapped me after he promised me that nothing wrong would happen to me. Then think about Mona who was trying to push me off the bell tower and add to the list fact that A is back and I'm pregnant with his baby and that we were trying for this baby for a year." When I said this all at loud I seriously wasn't even suprised that he was so obbsesed with me. After everything that happened to us he was just scared that he could loose me.

„Wow. After you said it I think he's right. We shouldn't leave our houses for the rest of our lives. „She smiled wickly „Why our live is such a mess?" She asked seriously. But I couldn't answer that.

„Aria Fitz?" A blond lady asked

„Yes." Aria answered.

„Good morning. My name is Ellen Lawson and I am a headmisstres in here. I heard that you and your husband want to adopt one of our babies"

„Yes. Unfortunately he couldn't come today. But here is my friend Hanna Rivers" She pointed at me and I smiled.

„ So nice to meet both of you. Unfortunately I have few stuff to do but we can meet in my office in 15 minutes, is that okay to you?"

„It's perfect. We'll wait" Aria smiled and woman walked away.

„Are you excited?" I asked. I felt really sorry for Aria. I always knew that she wanted her own kid but I also felt that She's going to be a perfect mom for one of those kids. She was so kind and lovely and now she could share it with some kid who weren't very lucky.

„Yes. But I'm also really nervous."

„Don't be" I was trying to calm her down. „You and Ezra are going to be amazing parents"

„Thank you. So are you and Caleb" I smiled when I imagined me, Caleb and our baby together.

„Excuse me" A little girl with blond hair walked to me when Aria went to the bathroom.

„Yes?" I smiled. She was so cute. She was 8 years old. She had big brown eyes and hat on her head and she reminded me Caleb from the time that we first met.

„Your dress is really pretty" She said „And you're pretty"

„Thank you" I laughed „You're really pretty too"

„No, I'm not. Grace told me that I'm ugly"

„And who is Grace?" When I looked at her I was close to cry. She was beautiful and sweet. She didn'tdiserve to leave here. I though about Caleb again. Is this how his childhood looked like?

„She's a girl from my school"

„I think that She's just jelous because you're prettier than her" She smiled

„You're nice. Do you wanna be my friend?" I laughed. With children everything was so easy.

„I'd love to. I'm Hanna. What's your name?"

„Lily." She smiled „I always wanted a friend. Sometimes some people was telling me that they'll be my friend but they were never coming back" It was so sad. How anybody could possibly leave this little girl?

„Well, I can promise you that I'll be here at least couple more time"

„Hanna! We have to go!" Aria yelled at me

„Sorry Lilly, I have to go. But I'll come back" I felt so guilty when I leave her. But Mrs Lawson was already waiting for Us.

„Hello again girls" She smiled „Please, take a seat" I was happy to hear that cause my feet already was hurting me. „So, first thing you have to know is that all of our children are very sensitive. They had hard childhood and they don't trust people. You have to be absolutly sure that you want to do it."

„We are sure. Me and my husband we're not married for a long time but we're couple since high school. We always wanted to have kids."

„I'm happy to hear that. Well, it's a lot of paper work and it's gonna take a while but I think that you have a chance. I'd rathet talk to you and your husband so when can we meet?"

„Friday 5 pm?"

„Perfect" She smiled.

„See you on Friday" Aria answered and stand up.

„Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Mrs Lawson.

„Sure" She was a little surprised that I wanted talk to her.

„I'll wait for you in the car." Aria said and walked away.

„It's about Lilly."

„Oh, you meet her. She's our little angle. But She's not here for adoption. Her dad died 2 years ago. After that her mom breaked down. She started take drugs. She's on the rehab for next year and Lilly don't have any other family. So She's here." It was a horrible story.

„But after a year she just come back to her? Don't you think That's a little dangerous? What if she would take drugs again?"

„It's not like that. She's a good person. Actually we were friends since high school. She and Matt were such a great couple. They were always together and they both love Lilly more than anything. But Matt's death... It's changed everything. But She's trying..She went to rehab for Lily. And I believe that she'll be alright. And so does Lilly. She loves her mum." I could clearly see that Mrs Lawson cared about Lilly and her mom. I didn't want to push this.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sure She's a good person. And it's not my buisness anyway"

„No, I'm sorry. You can visit Lilly anytime you want"

„Thank you" She was so kind. She didn't know me at all and her friend was in serious trouble but she still cared about other people.I walked away. I knew she needed some alone time. And so did I. Lilly's family was perfect. They loved each other and supported each other. But in the end it wasn't even matter. Me and Caleb was happy . In this moment. But what could happen in next few years? Nobody could answer that question. Especially me.

On the way home I was quiet. Aria didn't know what was going on but she decided to leave me alone with myself. When I walked out the car I felt so powerless. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. But I had to. I was standing in front of my door for next 15 minutes and I didn't know if I ever be able to walked in. Finally I opened the door.

„Hanna? Is that you?" I heard Caleb's voice from another room

„Yes" I said weakly. He walked to the room and he saw my face.

„Everything's alright?" He asked even if he knew the answer. Nothing was alright. I didn't know when exactly I started crying. But when I started I couldn't stop. Caleb was clearly in shock. He didn't know what was going on but he pulled me closer to himself. I didn't how long we were standing there, in our living room in perfect silence, snuggled to each other.

„Can you tell me what happened?" He asked after a while. He sat on the couch and I sat on his lap.

„Promise me you'll never leave me" I whispered

„I told you this like a milion times before. I'll never leave you. I love you"

„This is not what I mean. Promise me you won't die before me" I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly's mom. She had a husband and baby and she was happy. But death can change everything. If Caleb died I would never be the same.

„You know I can't promise it. But I promised you that I'll love you forever. Even after I die"

„But it's not enough" I yelled. I was in such a mess. „How can I stay with our baby alone? How can I leave without you?"

„Hey, I'm not dying" He smiled. But it didn't help. Everything could happen. Car accedenet, illness, or worse – A. „ But even if I die you'll be alright. You'll have our baby and I'll be always watching you" He kissed my forehead.

„I always believe in that but now I'm not. I met this little girl and she was happy But her dad died and her mother breaked down."

„But you won't." He said quickly and he looked into my eyes. „Hanna Rivers. You are the strongest person I've ever met. When I met you I was just some homeless freak and you saved me. You were always my saviour. And you were the brave one in this relationship. And you can leave without me"

„No I cant „ I cried.

„Maybe you won't have to. We don't have to think about the future now. We both right here; right now. And I love you so much" I didn't know how but he always could make me feel better.

„And I love you" I said and I kissed him. „Can you do something for me?" I asked when I was sure that my crisis was over.

„Anything" He smiled

„I'm a little hungry" He laughed

„Of course princes. I'll make you something." He said and walked into the kitchen.

He was right. I should't be worried about the future. I had amazing presence. Well, of course A was back and we were all in trouble again but I had Caleb. And it was more than enough.

 **I'm so sorry guys that it took so long. I hope you like this chapter. Thank for all of your reviews. You're amazing. Love you :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own pretty little liars**

 **Chapter 5**

„I want anothet drink!" Aria yelled straight to my ear. I had enough for one night. It was Spencer's bachelorette party and I had to be here but I didn't want. It was 1 Am and we were in some disgusting club full of older guys who were hitting on us. Girls was too drink to noticed anything but I obviously couldn't drink and I didn't have fun. I just wanted to be with Caleb in our bedroom but he was with Toby and Ezra and because he could drink I guessed he had good time.

„Hanna banana, come here and dance with me" Spencer yelled. She definitely drunk too much.

„How about you come here and We'll seat for a minute?" I felt a little guilty. I should tell her that she supposed to stop drink a lot earlier.

„But I feel great. I wanna dance with you!" She was barely standing on her leg.

„Okay, I'll dance with you but first you'll talk with me" I lied. I was not going to dance tonight.

„Fine" She sighted and sat next to me. I was hoping that after she sit down she finally feel tired.

„You're so pretty. If I wasn't with Toby I would mary you" I laughed. I was sure that tomorow she won't remember anything

„Sorry but I'm taken"

„By who? Is it Emily. Is she prettier than me?"

„I'm not gay Spencer" I reminded her

„Right. But if you were would you be with me?"

„Of course" I laughed. „But my husband wouldn't be happy about it"

„Who is your husband?"

„Caleb" drunk Spencer was the funniest person ever. She didn't know what was happening at all but she didn't stop talking anyway.

„I used to go out with guy named Caleb. He was really cool but he was in love with his ex" I knew that she won't remember that but I felt bad anyway. I loved Caleb even when I was with Jordan but I never though that Caleb also loved me all that time.

„Did he hurt you?" I whispered . I wasn't sure if I wanted know the answer.

„No, That's alright" She laughed „I was in love with my ex too. And now I'm marrying him" She smiled. „But can you believe that I told him that I love him? I dont even know why I did it. I didn't love him." I hold my breath. I didn't know that Spencer told Caleb that she loves him. What did he said? Did he said that he loves her? Caleb always was saying me that I'm the only girl that he ever loved. But maybe it wasn't true.

„And what he said?" I asked quietly. I was waiting for an answer when I noticed that Spencer closed her eyes and fell asleep. I sighted and stand up.

„Girls!" I yelled to Aria, Emily and Alison who were dancing on a dance floor. „We have to go. Spencer is sleeping. I'll call taxi."

„ One more dance, please" Emily screamed to my ear „ dance with us!"

„No way. I'll take Spencer and We'll wait outside" I took Spencer's hand and she opened eyes. She stand up half concious. She leaned on me and we finally leave this horrible place. I called two taxis. When girls went outside taxis was already there. I felt a little guilty when I left 4 drunk girls in one taxi but there was no place for me so I had to drive another cab. I wasn't sure if Caleb was already home so I decided to call him.

„Hello sweatheart!" I heard in phone. He was definitely not in home.

„Hi Caleb. Where are you?"

„In strip club." I didn't feel great about Caleb being in the strip club but I agreed with him this morning that he should go for Toby. But now he seemed like he had a lot of fun. „You know what? There's a lot of half naked girls in here" He whispered

„Yeah, I know that"

„ But they not pretty like you" I smiled. He was always so sweet, even when he was drunk

„ Thanks. Well, see you at home." I didn't want to come back to an empty home but I didn't want to ruin Caleb's fun.

„ No, don't hung up" He stoped me. „ Can't you come here?"

„To the strip club?" I laughed „ I don't think so"

„ I wanna come home. Can we drive together ?"

„What about Toby and Ezra?"

„They'll understand"

„I'll be there in a minute"

It was 3 AM when we finally arived to our house. Caleb was more drunk than I expected. If I wasn't holding him he wouldn't be able to move. I was really tired and I was dreaming about going to bed.

„If you're not going to shower you'll be sleep on the couch" I worned him. He smelt like vodka and I didn't want to sleep in this smell.

„Fine princess. Did I tell you already that you look wonderful?"

„Yes, Yes. Now go to shower" I laughed.

„Maybe you want to go with me?"

„Somebody's a little horny" I smiled. Normally I would go for that but he was to drunk to remember anything in the morning.

„You know that I fell in love with you since our first shower? And you weren't even naked"

„Pervert"

„Me? You were the one who was looking at my buisness" He laughed. That was so true.

„ Come on. Go with me" He said „ You're the only girl that I can shower with."

I knew it supposed to be a joke but it reminded me about my conversetion with Spencer

„Am I?"

„What are you talking about? Of course you are" He smiled

„Spencer told me she said she loves you" caleb immediately sobered when I said that.

„It was a long time ago" He said quietly

„It don't care. Just tell me what did you say to her?" I was afraid of this question. J knew they were a couple and I was okay with that. But I never though that Caleb loved Spencer. It hurted too much.

„I said nothing. I couldn't. You were with Jordan and part of me wanted to say that I love her too but I couldn't. I never loved Anyone else beside you. I swear" It was the Best thing that I ever heard. It means a lot to me and I didn't care anymore that he was still a little drunk and he could not remember anything tomorrow.

„Well, in that case I guess I can join you in the shower" I smiled.

„I think I'm not the only one who horny tonight" He laughed.

„I just love you too much to say no" I said and kissed him. Somewhere Deep inside It still hurt me that he was with Spencer. But nów I was at least sure that I was the only one he ever loved. And even if I told Jordan once that I love him I still knew that Caleb really was the only one for me.

 **Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating this fanfic for so long. I know this chapter is really short ( altough I love druk Spencer and Caleb ;) ) but I didn't want you to wait any longer. I'll try write one chapter for a weak but I'm not promise anything ( I have a lot of exams right now). I hope that you still want to read It. Thank you for all of reviews. Love you :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prety Little liars**

Chapter 6

I woke up with a little headache. It was 8 AM. I looked at Caleb and I knew that he won't Wake up untill noon. Today was Spencer's wedding and I was sure that she and Toby was freaking out right now . Aria probably was still sleeping and Ali and Emily had a lot of trouble with twins so I had no-one to talk. I went to bathroom to take a shower. My bra was laying in the sink since last night so I decided to clean up first. When I finished I looked in the huge mirror. I was now in 3 month pragnancy and that was the first time I ever saw my little baby belly. I touched my stomach and I felt that someone definitely was inside of me. I smiled. We actually did it. We weren't perfect couple but we loved each other. If I didn't see the proof in Caleb's eyes I would have it right under my heart. This baby was a miracle made from love. We were waiting for it since forever and I was happier than ever before. I could handle thousand more A's as long as I had my friends, Caleb and this little baby. I sighted when I thought about A. None of us got any text from A for a really long time but I felt that Storm was coming. And what could be better for A than ruin Spencer's wedding? But I was determinated to made this day one of the Best in her life. She deserved it. And everybody knew that the dress is one of the most important thing on the wedding. Everybody always thought that I'll be the one with the Best dress on my wedding but the truth was that in that moment I cared more about man in front of me than anything else. And I didn't regret it. But Spencer was Spencer. And her wedding had to be perfect. So I did for her the Best dress ever. It was beatiful, pure white and perfectly simple. It was perfect for Spencer. I looked at bridesmaids dresses . They were also perfect. They were all the same In Colour of clear sky. I looked at mine and I was scared that she wasn't fit on me anymore. But when I put it on I calmed down. It looked beautiful on me and I was sure that we all gonna look wonderful. I thought about last wedding that I was bridesmaids on and I smiled. It was my dad and Isabelle wedding and I looked horrible but Caleb as always made things right. It was crazy that back then I was sure that I could never love him more. But 6 years later I was love him more than ever.

„Hey Hann" I heard behind my back. I turned around. I didn't know how long he was here but he definitely saw me standing in front of the mirror in my bridesmaid dress for at least couple minute."What are you doing?"

„I just wanted to be sure that I fit in my dress."

„Well, you do" He smiled „You look fantastic"

„Thanks" I kissed his cheek. „ Why are you up so early anyway. It's 9 AM." Usually in Saturday , he didn't Wake up untill 12 PM.

„I can't sleep in our bed when you're not in there" He whispered to my ear.

„Or when you have a hangover" I laughed. „Do to even remember last night" I asked. I didn't want him to know that I really cared about his answer. I knew that he probably didn't remember anything but I need to know if he meant what he said about Spencer and me.

„I don't remember anything about the party. But I remember everything after we come home." He smiled „ included our ... shower" He kissed my neck and I felt relieve that he remember everything. „Maybe you want to do this again?" His voice was so smooth and his body so close to mine that I wanted it more than anything. But this was Spencer's day.

„We can't" I said „I have to be at Spencer's in one hour."

„It's enough for me" He smiled and kissed me and I didn't want to say no to him again. So I didn't.

„Jeez, Spence, relax" I said. It was less than 5 minutes left to the wedding and Spencer looked really sick. She couldn't breath and I wasn't sure if she can do this.

„I don't know if I'm ready for this" She whispered. I never saw her like that. I needed to calm her down

„You're ready for this since junior year in high school. You love Toby and he loves you" I reminded her

„But after Alex.. What if he'll never forget it?"

„You are not Alex. And you were waiting for it for so long. Behind that door is your „happilly ever after". You just have to walk in."

„You're right." She was determinated to do it and I knew that crisis was over. She was ready.

„You look amazing" Caleb whispered to my ear. It was almost midnight and I was just tired. But I couldn't walked out from Spencer's wedding. She wouldn't let me. When we were in church she looked really confident and no-one would guess that she was ready to stop the wedding in less than 3 minutes ago. Of course she did great. It was on her DNA. She looked beautiful and their vowe were so romantic that it made me cry. And when the dancing started she didn't let me sit for even a minute. I danced with Toby and Ezra, Jason and with ten of Spencer's cousins and I was oficialy done.

„I was going to sit down" I said.

„You really thought that I let you dance with almost every guy on this party and I won't dance with you?" He smiled and he win with this. I took his hand

„But just one last dance" I warned him

„Fine" we danced in the dark my I felt that I really needed sleep.

„Caleb, I really don't feel good. I need to seat. I'm sorry" He looked at me and then he touched my forehead.

„I think you need to lay down" He said worriedly „You're forehead is hot. I think you're sick"

He took me on his hand and he walked to our hotel room. Before he said something I closed my eyes and I wasn't strong enough to open them again.

 **Hope you'll like it : ) Thanks to every single person who read this story :***


End file.
